


Dinosaurs

by MrsLionheart



Series: Klance in love - Fluff drabble collection [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Dinosaur Onesies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, god so much fluff, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: Lance couldn’t contain his laugh anymore and grabbed the bag he had put down next to him on the floor. He pulled out a small package and gave it to their daughter, watching curiously how her face first went blank, looking at a fluffy, purple cloth through the plastic sheet, but as she turned it around and saw the image of a Dinosaur on it, her eyes grew big, shining brightly.Their going on trick or treat with their little, four year old sunshine and get the cutest costumes ever! <3





	Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> As I was watching some random videos on fb, I saw one, where a small toddler was running around in an overly cute dinosaur onesie and I just had to write this one, since it wouldn't leave my head... <3 So, enjoy some tooth-rotting domestic fluff with the two dorks, that would literally do anything for their sweet little sunshine uwu (灬♥ω♥灬)
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment, I really appreciate every single one of them! <3

Lance opened the door to their house and heard Keith speak in a calm voice.

“...and as the prince slipped the shoe on her foot, it fit like solely made for her and there he knew, that she was the one he had searched for all the time. So he took her with him to his kingdom and then they married and lived happily ever after.”

He heard the soft thud of a book cover being closed and the sweet voice of Isabel complaining: “But daddy, there was no big scawwy T-Wex!”

Keith giggled softly and answered: “Sweetpea, there’s no T-Rex in Cinderella, I’m sorry.”

“But I wanted to hear a stowy with a Wex in it! One that goes  _ rawr _ !”

Keith looked mischievously at her and put the book aside on the table.

“Oh, you want a big and scary Rex? Like this?  _ Raawrr _ !!”

He curled his fingers, mimicking claws and grabbed at the four year old, tickling her on the sides and making more roaring sounds. Isabel giggled and laughed loudly, rolling around on the couch. Lance took his coat and shoes off, smiling softly to himself, his chest feeling full and warm at it, as the commotion in the living room suddenly stopped and he heard the hushed voice of his husband again: “Papá’s back home. Let’s go welcome him!”

He heard the telltale of small feet stomping across the living room and bigger ones walking slowly. The steps were getting louder and soon he saw his beautiful daughter rushing around the corner. Her eyes lit up at seeing him and a bright, toothy grin split her face, not even slowing down the tiniest bit in speed.

“Papá!”, she shouted laughing. He got down on his knees, his arms wide open, waiting just for her. The impact nearly knocked him off balance, but her small arms around his neck seemed to hold him steady.

“Hey, mi amor!”, he said chuckling and gave her a kiss on her chubby cheek, pressing her small frame tight to his chest. As he looked up, Keith was already standing in the hallway, leaning one shoulder against the wall and watching the scene with a warm and tender smile on his lips. Looking at him still made his heart skip a beat and the butterflies race in his stomach, giving him a slightly dazed feeling.

“Hey babe”, he breathed with a mirrored expression.

“Hi”, Keith answered, his gaze getting even softer, the indigo of his eyes, speckled with a galaxy of stars, full of love.

“Papá! Do you have the costume? Can we go now twick or tweat?”, Isabel patted impatiently on his shoulder, a toy figure of a small T-Rex in her other hand. 

Lance grinned wide and beamed at her: “Oh yeah! I got the perfect costume, you'll be the cutest kid in the neighborhood!”

Keith lifted one eyebrow at that and his gaze went openly curious. But Isabel crossed her arms in front of her chest, pouting endearingly. 

"No! I don't wanna be cute! I wanna be scawwy! Like a Wex!" She waved the toy in front if his face for emphasis. Lance bit down on his lower lip to not start cooing and smiling hard at that. 

"Right, 'm sorry, mi flor. You'll be the scariest one around. Wanna see it?" 

“Yes, show me! Please, show me!”, she whined, jumping on the spot in sheer excitement, her braided pigtails bouncing up and down. Lance couldn’t contain his laugh anymore and grabbed the bag he had put down next to him on the floor. He pulled out a small package and gave it to their daughter, watching curiously how her face first went blank, looking at a fluffy, purple cloth through the plastic sheet, but as she turned it around and saw the image of a Dinosaur on it, her eyes grew big, shining brightly.

“A dinosaur! I will be a scawwy Wex!  _ Rawr! Aaahhhhh _ , thank you, thank you, thank yo…”

Her last word was muffled, because she was pressing her small lips to Lance’s cheeks, giving him a wet kiss. She turned on her heel and darted away towards her room, yelling: “Imma put it on now!  _ Rawr _ !”

The men both laughed heartily, watching her run away. Lance got up on his feet, the bag still in his hands. He took the few steps towards his husband, giving him a peck on his nose and closed his arms around his neck, inhaling his scent and reveling in it.

“Hm, hi there again.”

Keith hummed low and closed his arms around Lance’s waist. He pressed his lips softly to his husbands neck and lingered there for a sweet moment, letting his nose fill with the clean scent of him and the subtle note of his aftershave. Lance shuddered slightly and exhaled through his nose, burying it more into the crook of Keith’s neck, his breath hitting the sensitive skin there.

 

Knowing him for far too long now, Keith asked: “Babe, what’s there in the bag?”

He felt Lance stiffening in his arms and gasping softly, as if he were caught red handed.

“Uhm… heh, uh… two more costumes?”, he answered sheepish, still hiding his face. Keith took a step back, grabbing the bag. He opened it and inspected what Lance had picked for them. A genuine smile started to curl his lips. Lance’s wary look shifted into a relieved one and as their gazes locked again, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

“So, you’re gonna wear it?”

Keith chuckled sweetly and he nodded.

“Sure, I’m gonna wear it.”

Lance made a wheezing sound, hugged him excitedly and started to drag him to their bedroom.

“Come on, let’s put them on!”

 

After changing into his own costume and helping Isabel with the zipper of hers, they were waiting for Keith to be ready. The costumes were plushy onesies, dinosaur shaped and with yellow spikes going from the head all the way down to the tails. The hood had a snout and eyes on top of it and they were each a different color. Isabel's was purple, Lance’s blue and Keith’s was red. Lance was fixing one of his daughters pigtails but she was getting more and more impatient.

“Daddy, come on! I wanna go twick or tweat now, pweeaase!”

Lance heard him chuckle softly in the hallway, his footsteps coming closer.

“On my way, baby girl. But don’t laugh, ok!”

Isabel clapped her hands in anticipation. He stepped into the living room, his gaze turned downwards, fidgeting with his hands and looking sheepish. Lance and Isabel both held their breaths, looking in awe at him, wearing the same outfit and looking so endearing with the faint blush on his cheeks. Keith’s heart swelled with love, almost bursting his chest open as he heard them both cooing. He stared at them, feeling a warm heat rush to his face and all the more flustered. Isabel came running to him, pulling at the fabric and stretching her arms up for him to pick her up. Bending down, he cupped her small frame in his arms and she laid her small hands on his shoulders.

“You look so gweat, daddy! Almost like a real T-Wex.”, she said with genuine awe in her look. Her forest green eyes were sparkling and Keith couldn’t help the lopsided smile that slowly crept its way on his lips and the warm feeling of love spreading all over his body, making him feel like melting into a puddle of goo. He nuzzled her cheek and spoke softly: “But you look much more like a real Rex! So, should we go now and scare them out there?”

She squealed and threw her arms in the air, radiating that untamed joy, that only children could contain.

Lance was standing beside them now, wrapping one arm around his husband, laying his hand on his waist and the other on his daughter’s back. He planted a small peck on her cheek and did the same with Keith, letting his lips linger a moment longer there, longing for more.

He turned to Isabel with a wide grin and roared like a dinosaur. She echoed the sound sweetly and they both turned to Keith then, looking expectant at him. He frowned and a small pout formed on his daughter’s features. He narrowed his eyes, a smug grin spreading on his face and then he roared loud, too. Laughing all together, they made their way to the door, picking up the small basket for the sweets.

 

And so they were the attraction of the neighborhood this halloween, walking side by side, Isabel inbetween her dad and papá, holding hands with both in their matching dinosaur onesies and chatting idly about the other costumes.


End file.
